Generally, a light-emitting device that employs a light-emitting diode chip is arranged by incorporating the light-emitting diode chip in various shaped packages in accordance with how the light-emitting device is to be employed.
Patent Literature 1, as a conventional art, discloses a package for a semiconductor light-emitting device that increases release of heat emitted from a semiconductor light-emitting element and suppresses deterioration in luminance of the semiconductor light-emitting element.
FIG. 6 is a view of Patent Literature 1 which view corresponds to FIG. 1. A semiconductor light-emitting device package 110 shown in FIG. 6 is arranged such that a first lead section 130 is exposed to an outside of a resin part of the semiconductor light-emitting device package 110 in such a manner that the first lead section 130 is extended and exposed continuously from an opening end of a cup portion of the semiconductor light-emitting device package 110 over a principal surface of the semiconductor light-emitting device package 110 being constituted by a frame part of a housing section 140 for housing the semiconductor light-emitting element. The first lead section 130 and a second lead section 120 each are arranged such that a whole surface thereof is exposed to the outside of the resin part. This arrangement makes it possible to increase heat release from the lead sections thereby preventing deterioration in luminance of the semiconductor light-emitting element due to increase in temperature.
As with the invention disclosed in Patent Literature 1, Patent Literature 2 discloses a light-emitting device employing a full-color light emitting diode in which device a lead section is exposed to an outside of a package. The light-emitting device disclosed in Patent Literature 2 is arranged such that a frame terminal necessary for causing a tricolor LED chip to emit light is exposed to the outside from a side surface of the package and bended along the side surface and a part of a bottom surface of the package. Further, Patent Literature 3 discloses a light emitting diode package in which a first lead terminal 51 and a second lead terminal 53 each penetrate a side wall of a package 55 so that the first lead terminal 51 and the second lead terminal 53 are electrically connected to an external power supply.